


StarTale

by FictionStory101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired By Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionStory101/pseuds/FictionStory101
Summary: "If you could alter your past or choose the path that would keep you from this moment now, would you choose to do so?"The strange skeletons gaze was hard and stern. His robe seemed to flow with every movement he made and his hand seemed to spell everything he said. All the while he stared down at Sans with a glare as his pupils burned black shadowed by a cyan mist, signifying the blue magic he possess within him. “Or would you leave everything as is? Not alter a single thing and let this world crumble the way it has been for a millennium?”, he turns away and starts towards the middle of the room. Outside, the sound of yelling and violence fill the air like thick smoke, he takes one last glance behind him before the floor started to lower and the sound of foot steps running to the location they stood, "In the end everything you do matters. in this world its surrender or be destroyed.Welcome, To StarTale.An Undertale Original AU





	StarTale

Interesting.

Very interesting.

For a millennia the universe was always in balance. 

Good versus evil. 

But is there even such a thing?

How could someone be truly good? 

Or even be truly evil?

The greatest of scientists have tried to interpret the meaning.

None have succeeded.

Yet one child,

One so determined and will so powerful.

One who cared not for the meanings of good or evil.

One child

Who gave their life...

To the stars.

 

Welcome to StarTale

  
  
  


“Sans?”

“Sans!”

He feels dizzy as his sockets burst open. The room is dark and feels damp, the covers that were tucked in are now sprawled on the floor next to the mattress they both sleep on. 

Turning to the right he notices the light shining through the window, signaling that it is morning. The sounds of chatting people and footsteps waft through the air like smoke.

He felt something shake him from his dazed state.

“We’re gonna be late if you don’t get up lazy bones!”

To his right Papyrus’ small shadowed form was kneeling above him with an annoyed expression.

Standing up he noticed the clock on the floor. 

7:25 am.

The shift started in 5 minutes! 

Rushing from the bed. He went to the wardrobe and throws on a pair of brown pants and a loose white t-shirt, over the shirt, a brown tunic looking fitted with a black belt across the waist area. 

Papyrus, dressed in the same way, stood at the entrance of their door on the other side of the room. Tiptoeing over the mess that keeps building over time they finally put on their shoes to leave. slightly cracking the door, abrupt angry yelling at the other end of the hallway commenced. Looking out into the halls of their apartment complex they see both their neighbor and apartment manager yelling at each other. 

“C’mon Sans were already gonna be late!”, Papyrus says as he pushes himself through and starts down the hallway. The neighbor, who was previously yelling at the manager, turns to watch Papyrus running towards the stairs.

“Hey! Start controlling your brat of a brother!”, he yells as he is then shoved into the wall by a surprisingly strong human of his stature. “Leave that poor child alone or the next time i see one of your junkie friends here, you won’t get a notice next time.” 

She turns to look at Sans before letting go of the, now terrified, individual, “Have a good day at work you two!”, she hollers as he exits the hall and descends the stairs to the main door out of the building.

 

Sans locks the door before finally joining Papyrus at the end of the sidewalk. He watches as his brother kicks a rock back and forth between his feet before finally looking up at him and waving to hurry up. Smiling, he slows down slightly, jokingly knowing it will annoy him.

“Really Sans? Were gonna be late!”

He huffs and crosses his arms in an annoyed gesture.

“Alright, alright I'm coming!”, he calls out laughing to himself. The walk to Grillby's bar is around 20 minutes. He already had texted his boss beforehand during the night after having recent ‘dreams’, that they would be late. It’s been an ongoing occurrence since-

Sans shakes his head in frustration, pushing the last thought to the back of his mind.

‘Nope, not thinkin’ of that… Not now...’

Papyrus grabs his hand and drags him across the road to the next sidewalk for a straight shot to bar without weaving through the dangerous traffic that happened to be around at this time. Everyone's gotta be somewhere right? He was quite impressed the sidewalk had recently been repaved after 2 days of having complaints of cracks and sinkholes, giving it a light greyish color among the dark brownish colored brick buildings. The city they both lived in was old and outdated, when a new store appears it will only be so long before it gets robbed, vandalized, then moved, and Because it was mostly populated by humans and barely any monsters, both of them got eyed down viciously no matter where they went. Sans put a protective hand on Papyrus’ shoulder and started lightly pushing for him to move faster, This side of town was not always the best.

Finally, making it to the end of the block, his eye socket caught the sight of a human selling what looked like fruits. They looked fresh and delicious, it was really hard to get that anymore since the war between the Astrals, those with magic, and Odiums, those without magic, began over 50 years ago after a bill had past that humans couldn't be with monsters and vise versa. It was as if the world had exploded and life on earth became a living nightmare for most. Including for Sans and Papyrus after their parents left them with a caretaker and went to fight. maybe they should grab some on the way home? Papyrus would like that.

‘Man, things’ve really gone downhill..’

“Papy?-”, Sans said as he looked down at his brother still holding his hand beside him. “Yes Sans?”

“Do you remember that story…  **he** … told us? About the one who died to give those who needed it a second chance?”

He was really hoping that the dream would go away eventually, but sadly it was what he clung onto the most. 

“Yeah! That was my favorite story! Who knew a human would be that selfless. I want to be just like them when I grow up!” 

His eye sockets glowed with excitement and gave off childish gleam of hope, it was refreshing to say the least. In this dreary world sometimes they are hard to come by, but Papyrus has always been an optimist of a sorts. No matter the problems they had faced, he had always found a way to find the light in the darkness. 

“You do know it’s just a story right? Monsters can do that to.”, he said as his mind traveled to the once king and queen that disappeared long before the war started. Afraid that their subjects would be killed along with some of the humans who also wielded magic, they seperated the 4 largest monster and human populated cities in the galaxy to several different locations; Ignis, a planet populated by those who could stand the burning heat

Pluviam, a cooled planet inhabited by those who enjoy the never ending water and rain. Nix, populated by those who could withstand the frigid temps of negative and below, and finally Novus, the capital where both the king and queen had lived with their two children. After Breaking off from the three other cities Novus was renamed to Eirini meaning ‘peace’ and became neutral in the war. Most monsters, including half of the king's own royal guard, did not like the decision that was passed and left to join the Astrals cause to defend their right to magic. Some even turned to help the Odiums in their cause to bring all magic users to ‘justice’ and make them chose to either give up their magic or be imprisoned. Some actually complied and gave up their magic, where they are now no one knows, some think they went on to make new lives somewhere else. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project iv been putting off for so long and now its becoming a reality! This may take a while to write but hope youll all enjoy it with me along the way ^-^


End file.
